


May the Dread Wolf Take You

by AlexBarton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Solas is Fen'Harel, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Just a short drabble about tracking Solas down because damn Trespasser really pissed me off!Like, Lavellan loses their faith, their arm, and possibly their clan. Worst boyfriend ever.





	May the Dread Wolf Take You

Two years. It had been two years since Solas had left. Two years, and He had returned, only to tell you He was the monster you were taught to fear at night.  _Fen’harel_. The Dread Wolf.

It wasn’t enough that He took everything you had ever known about being Dalish. No. He explained how the Breach, the Anchor, everything you had been through was His fault. And then He took your hand and left through the Eluvian.

When you’d gotten back to Halam’shiral, you disbanded the Inquisition and set out to find your former love with Cassandra. Cullen and Dorian promised to aid you when it came time, but your immediate concern was finding Him. How does one find a God, or a not-God, to begin with?

Finally, through one of ~~Leliana’s~~ Divine Victoria’s old friends, a former Crow, you had tracked Him down.

He was walking down a narrow alleyway, so lost in thought that he didn’t realise you were there until your dagger was pressed against His neck.

“Don’t move  _harellan_ ,” you hissed.

He went still. “So you’ve found me  _vhenan_. How?”

You pushed him against the alley wall, dagger still digging into his throat. “Do not call me that. How could you do this Solas? To me? To our People?”

His eyes flashed. “I am doing this to save the Elvhen. You know this. I must atone for my mistake.”

“If you are truly the Dread Wolf and you want to save the Elvhen, where were you when we were enslaved by the Magisterium? Where were you when the Exalted March slaughtered our people? Where were you when we were forced into alienages? Where were you when my clan was destroyed?”

 “I--"

 “You will not burn my world to atone for your past, not when you abandoned us with your inaction.”


End file.
